We have identified a mutation in the gene for alpha synuclein responsible for Parkinson's disease in a few kindreds with early onset autosomal dominant Lewy-body positive Parkinson's disease. Current work in my lab is directed towards creating a mouse deficient in alpha synuclein as well as mice expressing the normal and mutant forms of the human alpha synuclein gene in an attempt to create mouse models for Parkinson?s disease.